The requirement for relatively low cost d.c. converters exhibiting good efficiency finds varied application. One particular field in which such a power supply requirement arises is in that of electrophotography. In particular such application includes the generation of relatively low current potentials which are primarily electrostatic-field load dominated, such as for the bias of toner (in particular liquid toner) image formation electrodes. It is known art to bias such electrodes with certain values of electric potential on the order of ten volts or more which serves to provide for the controlled electrostatic precipitation of and then enhance the attachment of suspended charged toner particles to the affinitive charged regions on a coacting electrophotographic medium.
Yet another useful electrophotographic application for the instant invention is to develop the necessary image transfer bias potential essential to accomplish the effective transfer of toner particles situated on the image plane of an electrophotographic medium onto a separate support substrate, such as paper. The d.c. value of such electrostatic transfer voltages usually are on the order of several kilovolts.
Still another useful electrophotographic application is in the charging of energy storage capacitors used in electronic flash energy discharge illumination application. Through the improvement wrought by the instant invention, the charging and subsequent recharging of such a storage capacitor can be made substantially constant, providing more predictable illumination levels from the associated flash lamps.